Barry Allen(Flash) (Lego Universe)
The Flash (alias Barry Allen) is a DC Universe Super Heroes minifigure who first appeared as a character in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes and LEGO Batman: The Movie – DC Super Heroes Unite. He was physically released in 2014, and was released again in the first wave of 2015 DC Universe. History In the console version of LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, Flash is a member of the Justice League and one of the members being monitored byThe Martian Manhunter while he speaks to Bruce Wayne. He later answers Martian Manhunter's call to Gotham, but arrives later thanCyborg, Green Lantern, and Wonder Woman. He arrives after the Joker robot has fallen from Wayne Tower and helps Green Lantern quickly repair the base to relieve Superman, who faints, and Wonder Woman. He then participates in finishing off the robot and then defeating The Joker and Lex Luthor. In the portable version, Flash is one of the Justice League members who appear to help Batman and Superman defeat Lex Luthor in the last level, The Final Battle. His minikit can also be found on this level in Free Play. He costs 300,000 studs. Lego Batman 3 Members of the Lantern Corps are all summoned by a mysterious force, where they are ambushed by Brainiac. The Corps lose the battle against Brainiac's machinations and are brainwashed into boarding his ship. With this complete, Brainiac charts a course for Earth in order to retrieve the final Lantern: Hal Jordan. Meanwhile, in Gotham City, Batman and Robin pursue Killer Croc through the sewers. Killer Croc escapes, and hands over a map to his accomplices: Solomon Grundy, Cheetah, and theJoker. At the Hall of Justice, Cyborg completes work on a "slideways teleporter" linking the Hall to the Justice League Watchtower, and sends Hal, the Green Lantern, through it to meet with Martian Manhunter as a trial run. The test is successful, and the portal is left open. Back at the Batcave, the Batcomputer detects Brainiac's approaching spaceship. Observing the ship from via telescope, Batman is exposed to the mind-control ray; he quickly turns berserk, laying waste to the Batcave and trying to escape via Batmobile. However, the car's defense system electrocutes him, giving Robin enough time to talk Batman out of his trance with a heartfelt speech; however, Batman maintains it was the electricity, and not the speech, which woke him. At the Hall of Justice, the Joker and company break into the slideways teleporter room via the sewer using the map Killer Croc stole, and are joined by Lex Luthor disguised as Hawkman, having locked up the real Hawkman in a cage. Luthor is revealed to be the mastermind of the scheme, planning to use the Watchtower's binary fusion cannon to hold the Earth at ransom and force the citizens to make him President. The group enter the teleporter. Batman and Robin alert Martian Manhunter and Green Lantern to the presence of Brainiac's ship, but are interrupted when the arrival of Luthor's group causes a Watchtower lockdown. Green Lantern goes to investigate Brainiac's ship, leaving Martian Manhunter to send out a distress signal to the rest of the Justice League. Batman and Robin take a rocket into space and are joined by the Flash, Wonder Woman, Superman and Cyborg at the Watchtower. The group break in to find the ship in disarray and the Joker in control of the main computer. Batman and Superman subdue all the villains, and the League prepare to return to Earth, but are halted when Brainiac sends a transmission to the Watchtower, revealing his plan: to use the combined powers of the Lantern Corps to charge a shrink ray which will miniaturize Earth, allowing Brainiac to add it to his growing collection of planets. Begrudgingly, Luthor suggests an alliance with the League to fight the common enemy, and Batman concedes. While Superman flies out into space and attempts to stop the shrink ray reaching Earth, the others make their way to the Watchtower's control room in order to use the ship's mechanical arms to grapple onto Brainiac's spaceship and board it. Once there, they are ambushed by Green Lantern, who, it turns out, was brainwashed by Brainiac during his investigation of the spaceship. Robin tries to talk him out of his trance as he did with Batman, but the others cut him off and seal Green Lantern out of the ship. Green Lantern returns to Brainiac's spaceship and takes his place in the shrink ray, allowing Brainiac, having now acquired all the Lanterns, to finally activate it. While Superman tries to keep it at bay, the others manage to successfully latch onto the UFO and infiltrate it. Making their way to the heart of the ship, the group confront Brainiac, who increases the strength of the shrink ray. Superman, who is still in the path of the beam, is unable to resist it any longer and falls to Earth, weakened. This overloads the shrink ray and causes it to explode, releasing all the Lanterns from hypnosis and instantly warping them all back to their home planets. Brainiac escapes to Earth in a smaller ship at the last minute as the UFO spirals out of control. Some of the group are hit by energy beams from the wayward Lanterns' rings, giving them the emotions associated with the Corps. Robin agrees to stay and watch them as their behaviour becomes erratic while Batman and Wonder Woman descend to Earth to tend to an injured Superman. They follow him to Paris, France where the impact of his crash-landing destroys the Eiffel Tower, which Batman promptly rebuilds in his own image. Meanwhile, the out-of-control UFO crashes into the Watchtower and sends it spiralling towards the Moon, but Green Lantern, having returned from Oa, uses his ring to stop it. Cyborg corrects the course of the UFO and sets its destination to Gotham. Back in Paris, Brainiac arrives and proceeds to shrink the city down to the size of a bottle; Superman, having recovered, rescues Paris before the villain can capture it. Brainiac moves onto London, England and then Pisa, Italy, only to have both attempts foiled in the same way. Finally, he travels to Gotham City and tries to shrink it as well, but is thwarted by Robin, Cyborg and their group of emotional misfits who have touched down in Gotham in the UFO. The Flash traps Brainiac and his ship in a makeshift cage, and everyone returns to the now-fixed Watchtower. There, Robin tells the group that he managed to retain a fragment of the crystal holding the Lanterns' power from the shrink ray after the explosion. Superman subsequently formulates a plan: to use the supply of energy crystals stored at the Fortress of Solitude in tandem with Robin's shard to create a duplicate shrink ray in order to undo the effects of Brainiac's machine and re-grow the cities. However, in order for it to work, the powers of all the Lanterns are once again required, which is complicated by the fact that the explosion returned them all to their respective planets. Ultimately, the group splits up, and each team travels to a different Lantern planet to meet with the Corps and retrieve a sample of energy from their power rings. With all the Lanterns' powers assembled, the group meet at the Fortress of Solitude and Superman gets to work on the duplicate shrink ray. After a brief skirmish with the Rogue Lanterns, whose power samples were taken by force, the machine is complete and Earth is returned to its normal size, along with all its cities. However, upon sending the Flash back to Gotham to check on Brainiac, he returns to report that both he and his ship have escaped the makeshift cage. Brainiac arrives at the Fortress of Solitude and uses both the duplicate ray and his mind-control device to inflate Superman to gigantic proportions and send him on a destructive rampage across Earth. Without any Kryptonite, all of the group's attacks are powerless against the hypnotised Superman, until Batman has the idea of electrocuting him to snap him out of Brainiac's control, recalling his incident in the Batmobile. The group assemble a generator and shock Superman, to no effect. Robin then realizes that it was in fact his speech to Batman that broke the trance all along, not the electrocution, and Batman proceeds to deliver a heartfelt monologue to Superman. Gradually, Superman is released from Brainiac's control, and he destroys the villain's ship, sending it flying off into the depths of space. Brainiac himself is imprisoned. Their mission complete, the members of the League return home, and the villains part ways with them, resuming their lives of crime. Luthor achieves his initial goal of becoming President - but this is only temporary, and both he and the Joker are thrown into jail, sharing a cell with Brainiac, who begins to formulate a plan to escape. In a mid-credits scene, Hawkman is shown to still not have escaped from his cage as the cleaning crew can't hear him. The other members of the Justice League arrive at the Watchtower. At the very end, in a final cutscene, a man is seen cleaning in front of the portal when it activates suddenly, and the shadowy figures of what appears to be the Avengers from Marvel Comics (Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Spider-Man, and Captain America). However, the portal then shuts off, the lights turn back on, and this is revealed to just be Aquaman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Shazam, Booster Gold, Nightwing, and Swamp-Thing. In The LEGO Movie, Flash makes a non-speaking cameo amongst other Master Builders who was part of MetalBeard's crew who infiltrated the Octan Tower, which MetalBeard told to Emmet in Cloud Cuckoo Land. Flash and the Magician were captured by Robo Feds, MetalBeard was "bricked" by Lord Business, and the others were captured by Laser Sharks that were kept as guards. He was with every other Master Builder who was captured by Lord Business and Bad Cop. He was also at the end of the movie with Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Aquaman. Powers and Abilities Powers * Speed Force Conduit ** Accelerated Healing: Speed Force conduits are not invulnerable nor durable enough to sustain damage however if they are harmed they will heal at high speeds. Any normal wear and tear damage to their bodies are almost instantly healed. ** Decelerated Aging: Speed Force conduits have a slowed aging process. This power can be imparted on their most intimate loved ones by extended contact rather than distribution. ** Energy Construct Creation: Speed Force conduits can use the matter generated by their speed to create solid objects such as walls or bridges. This power requires constant concentration and reapplication of the construct for it to remain stable. Flash's after images are also construct creations. ** Flight: Speed Force conduits can rotate their arms and spin their bodies like tops to achieve something of a kind of helicopter flight. However, with practice conduits can even achieve controllable flight if launched at high speeds. Despite their flight abilities they are always faster on their feet. ** Increased Perceptions: Speed Force conduits traveling at the speed of sound may miss important events as they run by. The Speed Force grants them enhanced senses that allow them to see, hear, smell, touch and/or taste at an increased speed and understand it as it is processed. ** Infinite Mass Punch: Speed Force conduits have an increased level of strength added to their bodies which they can impart in different ways. Certain speedsters can strength each and every move they make however this requires attention and stress for each movement and therefore is almost never used. In most cases conduits can focus the Speed Force's extra-dimensional energies into one massive punch; when used in practiced this punch pushed a metahuman from one continent to another. ** Phasing: Speed Force conduits can vibrate their molecules so quickly that they can achieve intangibility for short bursts allowing them to phase through objects. ** Self-Sustenance: Speed Force conduits travel at incredible speeds which cause their bodies to work overtime. In situations where their bodies may be too fast for them to breathe they may impart on the Speed Force for sustenance. However, this almost always results in the conduits having an increased metabolism at all times requiring them to constantly refill their energy supplies. ** Sharing the Force: Speed Force conduits can allow their friends or family members to run along side them at their equaled speeds. Certain conduits who may only have minor access to the Force may achieve full levels of the Force due to the main conduit's association with it. ** Speed Force Aura - People who are propelled by the conduits during high speed situations can survive the harsh conditions associated with mach speeds. When the conduit must rescue an individual from a burning building these individuals will be protected while within the aura. ** Speed Force Conduit: People who, for whatever reason, are connected to the Speed Force are sometimes called Speed Force Conduits. This means that they are connected to the Speed Force and are tethered to it. Some characters may control their Speed Force imparted powers in different ways such as only Superhuman Strength or even directed through Lighting but no matter their adaptions they are still connected to the Force. ** Steal Speed: Speed Force conduits can steal the accelerated motion or momentum from objects or people to reduce their speed or even virtually stop them. Conduits may also steal the speed from other Speedsters or other fast moving people. ** Supercharged Brain Activity: Sometimes neglected by Speedsters who only operate at superhuman speeds and never slow down enough to understand their full potential; Speedsters can access superhuman levels in their brains further than processing information. They can test theories, understand difficult equations and run trial and error in their brains at superhuman speeds. Different conduits access this activity in different ways. ** Superhuman Stamina: Speed Force conduits have to access the Speed Force for a number of different tasks. Most Speedsters use their superhuman speed and react at superhuman speeds; therefore, they must run for extended periods or operate for a large amount of time. Their bodies can handle the stresses of superhuman racing without noticeable distress. ** Superhuman Speed: Speed Force conduits have one main ability above all else. Conduits are connected to the barrier and accumulation of all Speed known in their universe. These characters immediately understand how to run at superhuman speeds and their bodies instinctively understand how to react at high-speed situations. Older speedsters have a reduced but maxed speed of 770mph which is just below sonic booms allowing them to react to situations without causing civilians undo stress. Speedsters in their prime can travel at much faster speeds such as the max level of recorded aided speed on Earth and even reach the speed of light with enough willpower. It is possible for conduits to travel much faster than the speed of light however such levels require an incredible amount of stress. Speedsters unaccustomed to their max level of speeds may detach themselves from the Speed Force or even become part of the Speed Force by accident. ** Vortex Creations: Speed Force conduits that plant themselves on the ground and rotate their extremities can cause an incredible amount of wind to burst through their focused funnel. Most Speedsters use this ability automatically when they run reducing the air currents around their body to low enough levels to no longer inhibit their speed. Creatively, Speedsters can create tornadoes and gusts with their arms. Notes * Vicki Vale mentioned that The Flash fought the Joker robot at Wayne Tower with Green Lantern andCyborg, but he didn't appear until right after where he helped Green Lantern stabilize Wayne Tower and caught the fatigued Superman. He does, however, appear in that scene in the movie LEGO Batman: The Movie - DC Super Heroes Unite. * The Flash is one of only two characters who appears in cut scenes but never speaks in the game. The other is Catwoman. He did speak in LEGO Batman: The Movie - DC Super Heroes Unite, which can also be said about Catwoman. * His reverse face can be partially and briefly seen in The LEGO Movie. * In LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham he has a new ability which allows him to target and build objects at a very fast speed, similar to the Master Building ability from The LEGO Movie Video Game. * Despite being Barry Allen, the Flash minifigure in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes wears Wally West's costume, as noticed by the different belt. Barry does however wears this suit in recent comic adaptations. * Griffin Turner from Ninjago has similar speed powers. Category:DC Universe Category:Lego Universe Category:Metahumans Category:Justice League Category:Archer Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Disguise Category:Super Hero Category:Allen Family Category:Humans Category:Body Alteration Category:Chronokinesis Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Speed